Getting a free ride to college
by callmedallas
Summary: Santana needs extra credits to get an UCLA scholarship and finally leave Lima. Since Cheerios isn't an option anymore she decides tutoring some kid. A blonde, green eyed, dreamy football player, romatically linked to her Nemesis - kid.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline. Unfortunately D:**

**-o-**

'Tutoring?' Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, tutoring. You're an A student in almost all your subjects. Tutoring less fortunate students is a good way to get extra credits, Santana' Miss Pillsbury said.

_Tutoring… well, it's a win/win situation if you think about it. I get the chance of legally torture someone AND get extra credits, which mean free ride to UCLA and leave this God damn town forever_. 'Tutoring, Miss P. Count me in' the Cheerio said.

'Great!' Emma Pillsbury said, clapping and smiling at Santana. 'You need to be at the library at 6 PM, you see, there's this kid, he has issues with English and History because…'

'It's okay. I'll be there. 6 PM. O'clock. Don't you worry'

'His name's S…'

'Yeah, yeah, bye Miss Pillsbury, Cheerios practice' Santana said not really caring about what the counselor was telling her.

**-o-**

'Hey San! Becky and I are going to Breadsticks after practice, wanna come?' Brittany asked.

'Why are you going to Breadsticks, if Sylvester sees you she'll kill you'

'Oh, don't worry. We'll only get water... WITH ICE :D'

'Oh' Santana muttered. 'I'm sorry Britt, but I can't. I'm tutoring today'

'You? Tutoring?' Quinn Fabray asked.

'I never knew you changed your name from Slutty McWhore to Brittany' Santana replied.

'Don't try me, Lopez. I snap my fingers and you're out of the Cheerios'

'No, don't YOU try ME, Fabray. I snap my fingers and I send your ass 6 feet under ground' Santana said, pushing Quinn back.

'So, San… do you wanna come with Becky and I to Breadsticks?'

'Huh? Britt, weren't you listening?'

Brittany looked around and sighed. 'Not really'

Santana rolled her eyes 'I can't Britt, I'm tutoring today'

'Oh, maybe you can do your twittering thing from Breadsticks? You're always carrying your phone'

'TUTORING Britt, not twittering. It's like… help other people with their subjects'

'Like when you do my Spanish homework?'

Santana smiled 'Something like that, except this time I'll help someone with the homework'

'Maybe we can watch Finding Nemo after your touring thingy later?'

Santana linked pinkies with Britt 'Sure, thing. I'll stop by your house later'

**-o-**

_It's already 6:05, come on whoever you are, hurry up. I don't have all my life to teach you the ABC. __He must be probably a freshman, stupid, lame, idiotic freshman. _

_What was the kid's name again? __It was something with S. Sawyer? Sebastian? Seth? Sssssuperman?_ Santana laughed of her own joke and then she saw him.

_Sam Evans._


	2. Chapter 2

'So, you're going to be my English and History tutor?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, why?' she said, opening her book. 'Don't tell me you were expecting the White Witch from Narnia to be your tutor? I'm sorry I'm crashing your dreams but she's too busy torturing Cheerios and kissing Sue Sylvester's ass'

Sam looked at Santana and rolled his eyes.

'Oh, I'm sorry blondie. I shouldn't talk about your girlfriend like that in front of you' the Cheerio said faking a pout.

Sam looked away, 'She's not my girlfriend' he said dryly.

Santana bite her lower lip. _Problems in Paradise, gotcha._ 'It's for the best, Evans'

'Yeah, don't know. Anyway I need some help with History' he said, changing subject. Santana could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole Quinn thing.

'So. Colonization Era', Santana started.

'Yeah, yeah, wait… I read that somewhere' Sam said, trying to find the page.

'Page 40, Evans'

'I know'

'40. After 39 and before 41'

'I know! Give me a rest, woman!'

'Pardon me?'

'HERE' Sam said, smiling. 'What?' he asked innocently when he saw the cheerleader's questioning face.

Santana couldn't help but laugh. 'Nobody in this school had the nerve of talk to me like that before you'.

'There's always a first time for everything, Santana' Sam said.

'Yeah. I like you a little more now, Evans. I didn't knew that at least someone in the football team grew a pair'

_There's a lot about me you don't know, Santana Lopez_, Sam thought smiling to himself and proceeded to listen to Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana slapped her locker room. Hard. 'DO YOU REALLY NEED TO FOLLOW ME AROUND ALL FUCKING SCHOOL LIKE A LOST, HURT PUPPY, EVANS? Tutoring time is over, now GO AWAY'

'Figgins will send you on detention if you keep treating school furniture like that' Sam replied, smiling at the cheerleader.

'Child, please!' she said, with her typical bitch face. 'I'm a Cheerio. I own this school'

'Don't be so sure'

'Wanna bet? Watch and learn, newbie' Santana said. She opened her locker and slapped the door like she was slapping Quinn Fabray's face. The slapping noise echoed throughout the whole school.

'EVANS, CHEERLEADER, DETENTION, NOW!'

'C-c-coach! I-I have to go study for my math test for tomorrow. I-I can't, I swear…' Sam started.

'Stop whining Evans. Detention. 2 hours. You'll have plenty of time to study. And even the cheerleader…'

'It's Santana Lopez' Santana shouted.

'Irrelevant. And even the cheerleader can help you. Sue Sylvester's Cheerios are well known for being charismatic young ladies who enjoy to help less fortunate people'

Santana took note of the sarcasm. _You'll pay for this, Beiste. And you too, Evans. _

**-o-**

'Thanks A LOT, idiot. Now I'm stuck in here seeing your kicked puppy face for 2 more hours'

'You were the one who was attacking the poor helpless lockers'

'It was a dare! You started!' Santana yelled at Sam.

'I didn't start anything! You're the one who's always pissed because of something. If I talk, you're pissed. If I don't, you're pissed. Why are you like this, Santana?'

'DON'T YOU DARE TO ANALYZE ME, EVANS!'

'See? My point exactly'

Santana huffed and gave Sam a dead stare. Sam eyes met hers. _Gee, his eyes… are so… incredibly green_. The Cheerio shaked her head to pull herself together. 'You better start with your math crap or they'll send you back to kindergarten'

'And you don't want me to go, Santana?' Sam asked, smiling.

'Don't even think about hitting on me, blondie. I'm so out of your league'

'Cheerleader and football player, it's like the ultimate high school cliché. Wanna come to homecoming dance with me?' he asked, without stop reading some notes.

'In your dreams, buddy' Santana answered and got up. But even tho she hated Sam Evans with burning passion, she couldn't help it when a small smile grew up all over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

'Good morning Santana'

The Cheerio jumped, scared, and when she saw him smiling to her holding his books she couldn't help but start punching his shoulder the hardest she can. 'Don't freaking scare me like that, Evans!'

'Hey! Chill, woman! It's not my fault!'

Santana gave him a dead stare.

Sam smiled. 'And where's my good morning kiss? For what I remember we didn't sleep together so I want my 'Good morning Sam' and my kiss'

'Not even in your best wet dreams, blondie' she said and started walking, adding some extra bounce to her walk just to tease him a little bit.

_Oh God_, Sam thought biting his lip.

**-o-**

'Hey, Santana!' Sam whispered.

The cheerleader turned around to face the football player 'What the actual fuck do you want now?'

_S__he's beautiful, even if she looks like the Devil itself_. 'I, uh… I wanted to ask you if you can help me today with Chemistry, since we have that class together and tomorrow… the test, y'know. You can come to my house and my mom can…'

'Forget about it' she said.

'Hey' Sam said, grabbing her arm. 'Santana, please? You're dyslexic as me, you know how hard is to study… please?'

'Don't you ever dare to mention the fact I'm dyslexic at loud or I'll rip your eyes, put them into your pants so you can see how I'm gonna kick the fuck outta your ass, okay?' Santana rolled her eyes 'And fine' she said, tossing at him her notebook. 'Your address, Evans. And I'll give you 3 hours. If nothing gets into that idiotic head of yours in that time, I'll go home to sleep. Deal?'

'Deal' he said, smiling. 'Thanks, Lopez' he said cupping her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin.

Santana felt her cheeks turning bright red and looked away. 'Yeah, whatever, Evans'


	5. Chapter 5

'Did I told you to stop running, Lopez?' Quinn said in a bitchy mode.

'I told Coach I had stuff to do by 7 and she was okay. It's already 7.45, so, if you excuse me, I'll grab my stuff and leave your own concentration camp' Santana replied, grabbing her bagpack.

Quinn held Santana by her arm and started shaking her 'You'll leave this practice when I want you to go. Okay? Don't push it, Lopez'

'Oh, really? WATCH ME' Santana said pushing Quinn away and running towards the school parking lot.

**-o-**

'Sam, baby! A cute girl is asking for you! Come downstairs! – This way honey, come in. Sammy's studying upstairs, he'll be here in a minute' Sam's mom said.

'Thanks Mrs. Evans. I'm Santana, by the way' she said, smiling. Sam's mom was nice. She had the same blonde hair and green eyes of his son.

'Oh! So you're _the_ Santana!' she said, hugging her. 'Thank you so much! Thanks to you Sammy got his first B+ in History'

'He did?' Santana asked, raising her eyebrow. _Damn, I'm great teacher. I deserve some kind of prize then_.

'Do you want anything? Juice? Water? Do you need help with that, sweetheart?'

'Oh, yes, water please. And I brought cupcakes. I heard Qui… Uhm, I heard that someone said Sam likes cupcakes so… as I came almost an hour late I thought it was a nice way to say sorry, don't know...'

Sam's mom made her way to the kitchen to bring the kids juice and pancakes for their study session.

Sam's voice behind her made her jump 'You brought cupcakes _for me_? Santana Lopez is going soft or what?'

'I'm just being polite' She lowered her voice 'Sammy', she said, smirking.

'Ouch' he said and kissed her cheek making her blush. 'You're late, what happened?'

'Stop doing that for fuck sake! And nothing, just issues with Hitler and the Devil's lovechild'

'Coach Sylvester?' Sam asked.

'Nope, even worse. Quinn Fabray.'

'Hmm. You two really hate each other, don't you? But, wait, Finn told me you used to be best friends. Like… you, Brittany and Quinn were '_The Unholy Trinity_' of McKinley. What happened then?'

'None of your business, Evans. I'm here to help you with Chemistry, not for free therapy'

'Uhm, Santana…' Sam said, holding her hand on his 'If someday you need someone to talk or…'

The Cheerio removed her hand quickly. 'Look' she started, looking at him 'I don't need a friend. I have Brittany and that's enough for me. I'm here to help you with God damn Chemistry and that's all. I don't want your friendship, I don't need you to take care of me, I don't freaking need anything from you, are we clear?'

Sam looked down and nodded 'Absolutely clear' he said, pouting.


	6. Chapter 6

'So, balancing equations'

'Mhm'

'Same number of sodium in both parts'

'Mhm'

'That means… 4 in here and… 4 in there'

'Mhm' she said, yawning.

'Homecoming dance with me?'

'Mhm' She said, half nodding, half sleeping. _Wait, homecoming?_ 'WHAT?' Santana shouted, waking up and punching his arm.

Sam laughed and poked her nose 'You already said 'Mhm' so I'll take that as a yes'

'Keep dreaming, dude' Santana replied, rolling her eyes and getting up.

'I had a dream…'

'Give it a rest, Evans. I refuse to be seeing in public with you unless I'm giving you a slushie facial or kicking your ass for being so annoying'

Sam got up and stood in front of Santana. 'You like me' he said, smirking.

Santana looked at him and came one step closer, they were really close, so close that she could feel his breathing 'I don't'

'You do' he replied. They were so close that their lips were practically touching while they were talking 'If you don't why would you be here?'

'Because I need the extra credits to get that fucking scholarship and leave this God damn town forever. I don't want to be another Lima loser, Evans, and that's all'

Sam was about to make disappear the tiny distance between their mouths but Santana stepped back.

'Since you already knew everything about equations, I'll go home'

'Santana' Sam said.

'What?' the cheerleader replied, getting her books and notes into her bagpack and grabbing her Cheerio jacket.

'You can't go. You can't leave me like this. You can't…'

'Of course I can. I already told you I don't want anything from you but to make you look a little smarter so I can get my fucking credits'

'Santana…'

'Goodnight, Evans'

'Santana… please?' he said, grabbing her by her waist.

'I already said goodnight!' she yelled, pushing him away.

'Fine! Leave! But we both know something happened in there, Lopez' Sam shouted while Santana closed the front door behind her. _Something happened in there_, Sam whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

***Sam's POV***

_I don't know why I am doing this. Googling cheerleading scholarships. __Cheerleading! God! __Printing California info. _And sneaking into Sophie's closet to find her old UCLA hoodie. She's gonna fucking laugh at my face and eat me alive. 

_Should I ever mention I want to go to UCLA too? Nah, I shouldn't. She would probably start looking for another college on the other side of the country. Or maybe more away like… Canada. I don't want Santana to move to Canada, even though Canadians are cool. Drake's Canadian and he has some killer songs. What the fuck am I saying? I'm starting babbling like Finn. Gosh, Lopez. Look what you're doing to me. _

_Maybe I shouldn't do anything. She was really clear and she wasn't joking when she told me she didn't want anything from me. Finn told me Santana didn't have any friends. But Brittany, of course. But she's more like her little sister. Kindergarten sister. And that she's some kind of maneater who doesn't care about anyone's feelings. But… don't know. There's something about her. Something on the way she looks at me. Like… her mouth tells me she hates me but her eyes… Those brown eyes don't lie. There's something in there. What are you hiding, Santana? Why do you build all those walls around you? What you don't want me to find out? _

_Here you are God damn hoodie! Yeah, she'll love you. Thank you Soph. _

A smiling Sam leaved his older sister's room and lied down his bed closing his eyes. He tried to sleep but only thing it was on his mind was nothing but a cheerleader. _Santana Maria Lopez._

***Santana's POV***

_Stupid, God damned, idiotic, egocentric, bleached asshole! Why do I even care? Next time his wet, kicked puppy face asks me if I can help him with any freaking thing I'll fucking slap him. Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do. What? He thinks because he's a freaking football player he can come and try to fucking kiss me? I don't do losers. And even worse, I don't do Quinn's minions. But Finn, yeah, but that was a mistake. And… whatever. He still has 'VIRGIN' written all over his face. It's like it never happened. Better for me. That way my rep isn't ruined because of his idiotic self. But Evans! God! He makes me wanna bitchslap him. Trying to fucking psychoanalyze me? Telling me that I practically don't have any friends? And that I should talk to him? What the hell do he thinks he his? Fucking Oprah, blonde, high school version? The hell, no! And I bought him cupcakes! Cupcakes for fuck sake! What the hell was that? I can't have another Martha Stewart moment. Like… ever again. No more. I'm Santana fucking Lopez. I own McKinley. I don't need him. I don't need anyone. _

Santana made her way to her bedroom and waited for sleep to come. _I don't need him, I don't fucking need him. _


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, after pushing away a few nerds, give Jacob Ben Israel a slushie facial and send a freshman Cheerio to get her daily dose of caffeine -'_Cappuccino, extra shot, no sugar. Fast'_- Santana arrived to her locker and saw a note. _What the hell? Don't tell me I'm getting another Cheerios Extra Practice memo again._

'**Meet me at choir room by first period, I know you hate English. Don't tell anyone and make sure that no one is following you. 007.**'

The bell rang. _What are you going to do, Lopez? English, Shakespeare and crap or go to the choir room too see what this… whoever he, she, it wants_. _Think Santana, think._

**-o-**

'Hello?' Santana asked. No one was in the choir room.

'Hey? Is someone in here?' Nothing. _Apparently not_, she thought, walking around the classroom. _What's… this?_ On her usual spot there was a lot of print UCLA pamphlets, cheer squad info, a hoodie and cheerleading scholarship info.

_This is amazing_, she thought while putting the hoodie on.

'My sister wanted to go to UCLA, now she's attending to Columbia. But Gold and blue look good on you so it's yours if you want it'

'Sam' she said, turning around and facing him. 'You shouldn't… but why?'

'You still can apply to the cheerleading program. I was reading last night and…'

'Why?' Santana asked again, dryly, looking at him straightly.

'Because…' Sam looked down, like children do when they got caught doing something wrong. 'Because I thought you would like it. I-I'm sorry if I got myself into something you…'

'Thank you' Santana muttered.

'Y-you didn't… want me to… Wait, what?' A confused Sam asked.

'I said thank you, Evans' an irritated Santana replied.

'Oh, you're welcome Lopez' he said, smiling. 'Hug?'

'Don't even think about it' she said rolling her eyes.

'Come on, just a little one. No one's looking' he said, wrapping his arms around her.

_No, stop it, back off, Santana please! You don'__t just randomly hug people! You're a Lopez. This is SO wrong. So, so wrong… yet so right but… NO! _Santana blinked multiple times while sanity kicked her mind and she pushed him away. 'Don't you ever do that again' she said, dryly. 'Not because you gave me this it means we're friends'

'Yeah, mhm, absolutely' a confused Sam answered putting his hands on his pockets and looking around to not meet her eyes again.

Awkward moment. She felt like she was living in some kind of weird, lame teenagers' movie and that made her feel average. And Santana Lopez wasn't average. That's why she went and grabbed all the stuff Sam got her and left the choir room quickly without to say a word.


	9. Chapter 9

'When did Principal Figgins change school's colors? I always thought they were red and white?' Brittany asked cheeking her Cheerios uniform. 'Yeah, red and white. See?' she said pointing at her skirt.

Santana laughed. 'No Britt. This isn't school's hoodie. It's a college hoodie'

'And can I ask why, in God's name, do you have a college hoodie, Santana?' Quinn asked. She was intrigued, she couldn't lie.

'Can I ask why, in God's name, do need to be such a pain in the ass, Quinn?' Santana replied.

'I already told you, Santana. I'm the captain. I can make you go from bottom of the pyramid to be the one who gets us water during practices, so don't push it'.

_Whatever_, Santana thought while linking pinkies with Brittany and leaving the Cheerios practice. Then, an evil smile grew up all over her face. 'Britt, can you please wait in here for 2 minutes? Just 2 minutes. I forgot something back in the camp'

'Yeah, sure. I'll try to send telepathic messages to my mom while I wait for you'

'Uh, yeah, good luck with that. Be right back'

Santana ran back to the camp. 'Hey! Fabray!'

'What do you want, Lopez?'

_You to move to Russia or die, whichever comes first_. 'To ask you something'

'And what would be that something?' Quinn replied, not really paying too much attention to the Latina.

'How do you make Sam to slow down when you're making out with him? Because last night I was asking you to stop for awhile because I was in some need of oxygen but he was all over me and he really didn't listen'

Quinn's eyes were wide open. 'E-excuse me, b-but what?'

'Yeah… it was really good' Santana bit her lip. 'He does this thing with his tongue and… that's practically everything. Everytime he does that he just gets me' she said, sighing.

'I, uh, excuse me. Got… Gotta go' Quinn said, leaving quickly.

_And score_, Santana thought, smirking.

**-o-**

'Does your character have eyes?'

'What? Of course my character has eyes, Britt!'

'Oh yeah, right, duh. Well, it's David?'

'Nope'

'Hmm, what about Claire?'

'Don't cheat Brittany!'

'Okay… your turn then'

'Okay' Santana said. Then her phone started beeping. It was a text message.

_**From: Bleached Bieber**_

_**To: You**_

**Hey Santana, see you later for History? **

She texted him back.

_**From: You**_

_**To: Bleached Bieber, Quinny McWhore**_

_**Sure. Hey Sam! Sure! Be at my house by 9 PM, we'll have the full house for us. Mom and dad are out of town. Don't be late! xx ;)**_

Santana smirked.

'Why are you smiling like that, San?' An innocent Brittany asked. 'Do you know who my character is?'

'No baby. No idea. But I'm smiling because revenge is such a sweet thing and payback it's a bitch'

'Oh, I don't know that girl… but if you say she's a bitch, she is'

This was going to be so great. Use Sam Evans against Quinn was the best plan ever. If Finn didn't work very well, the sweet, adorable, blonde guy was perfect. She could tell he was interested on her, that was pretty obvious. This was going to be as easy as to get into Puck's pants. He wanted her, she was going to make Quinn feel terrible seeing them together and she was going to date a football player, which was going to make her look better on Coach Sylvester's eyes. _This is definitely a triple win situation_. _You're such a smart cookie, Santana. _


	10. Chapter 10

'Showtime, Lopez' she said winking at herself on the mirror. She was wearing a white sundress and her naturally wavy dark hair was falling on her shoulders. To say she wasn't the epitome of breathtaking was clearly a big mistake.

She ran downstairs and opened the front door 'Hey, you' she said.

_Is she… smiling at me?_ Sam asked to himself. 'Miss Lopez' he said, smiling like an idiot. _Come on dude, that's the best you could come with? _ 'You look really, but really pretty today' _Yeah, better_.

Santana chuckled. 'I know. Come on in'

Sam followed her upstairs, quietly. _Damn, she's pretty. Wait, am I at Santana freaking Lopez' room? Last time I checked I was at the main entrance of the Lopez household and now I'm in a white and purple bedroom full of cheerleading stuff, family and friends' pictures, a kickass LCD and a huge… HUGE bed. With Santana Lopez. Home alone. With Santana. In her room. With Santana._ Sam started hyperventilate.

'Evans, are you okay?' Santana asked, raising an eyebrow and rubbing his back. He was looking a little too pale.

'Oh, yeah, totally. Like… pshhh! Great!' Sam answered, shaking his head.

Santana couldn't help but to smile back at his goofy grin. _He's seriously like a puppy_. _This is going to be so easy._

'Hmm, yeah. So, history' Sam started but Santana interrupted him 'Hey, Evans?' She was trying to sound cool. 'Do you still wanna go to that Homecoming thing?'

'Do you?' he asked.

'Maybe. It depends'

'Depends on what?'

'If you still want me to go with you' she said looking at him flirtatiously.

Sam stood up in front of her. Santana was barefoot so she looked tinier than she usually looked next to him. 'Santana, want to come with me to Homecoming?'

The Cheerio smirked and sighed loudly 'Well, if you insist…'

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around her 'The third time's the charm'

'That's what people say' Santana answered and pulled back slowly. He was smiling. _It's now or never, Lopez_ she thought while leaning closer to him and pressing her lips against his softly. The blonde football player in front of her melted against her kiss, holding her tight and cupping her face with his right hand. The kiss was sweet and unusually slow on Santana's eyes, no lust, no anger, it was like he was enjoying every second just kissing her. _I'm doing this just because I want Quinn to suffer and to cry blood tears_. But when her mind shut down for a split second and she let her tongue to trace his lower lip she knew that a tiny part of her wanted to do this for other reason.

Santana Lopez wanted to matter.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana and Puck were next to Brittany's locker who was looking for a squirrel that she swore it was hidden someplace between her History notebook and her diary.

'Baby, there's no squirrel in here' Santana told her, smiling at the blonde.

'I swear is here, I heard Puck to mention it' Brittany answered pointing at the jock.

'Puck told you?' Santana asked and gave Puck a dead glare. 'Seriously B, how many times I've told you shouldn't listen to what Noah Gabriel in here says', she replied punching his shoulder. He was laughing.

'Well, excuse me Santana Maria, but you can't deny that it's fun to watch. Brittany hysterically looking for a squirrel in her locker is always fun and I really appreciate a good laugh before torture, I mean, English. So, ladies… see you later' he said and left the two cheerleaders.

_Oh, __crap. It's Evans. Need to run_. 'Uhm, B? We're late for math, let's go' she said, grabbing the blonde's hand.

_Ugh, t__oo late_. His arms were already hugging her from behind. 'Hey Britt! Hi gorgeous' Sam said, kissing Santana's temple.

The Cheerio couldn't help but to blush. 'Hello, you' she said, turning around to face him and slowly punch his arm.

'Why was that?' he asked.

'I really don't know' she replied, confusion written all over her face.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, it's just… I'm not used to all this showing any kind of affection in public places thing, y'know?'

'Are you two dating?' Brittany asked, furrowing her eyebrows and pouting. 'Why no one tells me anything?'

'What? No, baby! We're not' Santana said escaping from Sam's arms and linking pinkies with her friend.

'We're not?' Sam asked.

'No, we're not. No one asked me if I want to date so I'm single' Santana said, without looking at him. 'Now, if you excuse us, we're late for math. And you should hurry up too' and she left, holding pinkies with Britt and bouncing her Cheerio skirt side to side.

**-o-**

_I'm screwed_, Santana thought. She was sat in the middle of Brittany and Sam. For a whole hour. _Yay, not_.

Sam leaned her a note.

_**-**__**So we're not dating?**_

_**-**__**No, we're not.**_

_**-**__**Why not?**_

_**-**__**Because you didn't ask me if I want to.**_

_**-**__**Oh. Do you want to be my girlfriend?**_

_**-**__**No.**_

_**-**__**Why not?**_

_**-**__**Because I don't want to.**_

_**-And you're going to want someday?**_

_**-Probably not.**_

_**-Why not?**_

_**-You're sounding like a toddler asking 'Why why why?' every 5 seconds. It's really annoying.**_

_**-You didn't call me annoying last night when we were studying and you kissed me.**_

_**-Oh, yeah, that. I really hope you're not the 'Kiss and tell' kinda guy, Evans.**_

_**-I'm not. I respect you Santana.**_

_**-Ha. Yeah. Right. Well, thank you. I'm impressed about your kissing skills but I don't do the handholding, lovey-dovey, Taylor Swift high school lovestory. So, I'll pass.**_

'Hey' Sam whispered, holding her hand under the table. 'I like you Santana. I like you a lot. And if I kissed you back yesterday was because it meant something to me'

'Well, I kissed you yesterday because…' and she saw Quinn walking into the classroom and looking at them. They got her attention because they were sitting on the last row and their faces where really close. Santana looked at Sam 'Because I wanted to' she said and kissed him softly on the lips, then she pushed back slowly. 'And I wanted to do it now, again' she whispered on his ear. Sam cupped her face on his hands and kissed her again.

'No labels then?' Sam asked.

'No labels' Santana replied. She saw Quinn telling something to Mrs Dawson, the math teacher, who shouted at them 'Miss Lopez, Mister Evans, can you please let your little date for later? We're in school'

Sam laughed and replied to the teacher 'Yes ma'am. We'll behave' and intertwined his fingers with Santana's.

She closed her eyes. _I'm fucked, not in a good way. Now suck it up, Santana and try to minimize the damages, the kid doesn't deserve to be heartbroken. And you, again, either._


	12. Chapter 12

When the bell rang Santana made her way to the hallway. Practically running. _God, please, make that Evans doesn't want to come and follow me or something. Please, please_.

She went hide on the Cheerios locker room. She wanted to be alone. She needed to think. Her plan was going great, she could tell Quinn was pissed but… Sam. _Why does he needs to look so genuinely happy when I'm around, or when I kiss him back or just talk to him? And even worse, why do I care about what happens with Sam freaking Evans?_

_Think straight, Lopez. You don't need anyone, you don't care about anyone. Just focus on what's important and… Jesuschrist! Stop thinking about what does Sam feels!_

**-o-**

'Excuse me, Mr. Schue?' Santana said, raising her hand.

'Yeah? Do you have something you want to share with the group? Otherwhise...' Mr Schuester asked.

'Well, yeah… Kinda. Can I…?' Santana replied, all eyes on her. 'What?' she said, dryly, looking at Quinn.

Will smiled 'Of course'.

_Okay, here we go. Don't panic, it's all alright_, Santana thought, grabbing the guitar.

'Do you know how to play the guitar?' Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No, actually I'm gonna toss it at your big head, Berry, and then start to sing. Gosh…' the Cheerio said, rolling her eyes then she sighed and started.

_I feel like a loser, I feel like I've lost. I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all. But believe me, I'm not helpless I just need someone to love, so my situation's rough. But that just makes me a dumb human like you. _

_I feel like a short-stop along third base. I may just help you but I still don't like your face. But believe me, I'm not hostile I just want to hear you laugh when I'm sarcastic like that. But that just makes me a dumb human like you. _

_Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say "Please, pay attention?" It's the last thing that I need to make myself see, well, that ain't my intention, no._

_I feel like an artist who's lost his touch. He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much. But believe me, I've got something I just don't know how to say that I'm just fine with the way with the way that I'm moving, but that just makes me a dumb human, that just makes me, that just makes me a human like you._

When she finished her song she left the guitar on it's spot while the Glee club started clapping. 'That was really good, Santana' Mr. Schue said, smiling at her.

'Yeah, thanks. Uhm, I should… go back there, so... yeah' the Latina replied and went take a sit on her usual spot.

Brittany linked pinkies with her. 'That was so awesome San!' the bubbly blonde said.

'Thanks babe, I kinda love that song so I thought that it was a good shoot'

'Definitely, you did it great, Lopez' Puck said to her, smiling and rubbing her back.

'Thanks, stud' she said, smirking. She was feeling pretty well when her eyes met Sam's. He was staring at her, smiling, and Santana couldn't help but smile at him back.

* * *

**Dallas' note: I'm sorry it took so long! It's just school is killing me D: Don't forget R&R! Lovelovelove! **


	13. Chapter 13

The next day wasn't exactly what Santana planned. 'WHAT? You can't do this to me! This is all I have! COACH! You can't do this…'

'Enough, Santana. You're out' Sue replied.

'But why? What did I do wrong? I didn't…'

'Yesterday Quinn informed me you're passing our choreographies to Lima High and I don't want betrayers in my team'

'But coach!' Santana was on verge of tears. 'I swear to God I didn't do that! I swear! You need to believe me! I wouldn't… I love this squad! The Cheerios are my life! Please!'

'No, Lopez. You're out. I want your uniform on my desk in 10 minutes'

**-o-**

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening_. Santana repeated the line to herself while she was walking to the girl's bathroom.

'San?' Brittany asked when she saw her best friend practically running and crying. 'San, are you okay? Something happened to my cat?'

'Leave me alone, Britt!' she shouted.

'I don't like when you're Mean Santana to me, San. Something happened to your cat then?'

'I don't have a fucking cat, Brittany! In case you don't remember I'm allergic! Sylvester kicked me out of the team because of…' Santana saw Quinn resting her shoulder on some lockers, looking at the scene, smirking. 'YOU!' Santana yelled and pushed the Head Cheerio. 'BECAUSE OF YOU I'M OUT OF THE FUCKING TEAM! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU TO HATE ME THIS MUCH, YOU SLUT?'

'I TOLD YOU TO NOT TRY ME, SANTANA!' Quinn said, pulling her hair. 'I'm captain of the team, I'm the head bitch in charge. I was back then and I'll always be. Told you to not to steal my spotlight. But you didn't listen to me. Now deal with the consequences'

'NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL DEALING WITH FUCKING POSTPARTUM DEPRESSION BECAUSE OF YOUR BASTARD CHILD YOU'RE ALLOWED TO FUCK UP MY GOD DAMN LIFE!'

'DON'T BRING UP BETH IN HERE, SANTANA! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME AND YOU TRYING TO GET INTO SAM'S PANTS! LIKE YOU DO WITH EVERYONE WHO'S CALLED A GUY AND SKIP A HEARTBEAT!' Quinn shouted back.

Santana blinked. 'Is this because of Evans?'

'What else?' Quinn replied.

'You ruined my fucking life because I'm tutoring your freaking ex-boyfriend?'

'I don't think that's the only thing you're doing with him, Santana. I've seen you two together'

'That's not…' Santana started then shaked her head. 'You know what? You go fuck yourself, go find your daughter or get knocked up again, I don't care. But you're underestimating who you're dealing with' and she pushed Quinn away making her fall and hit herself with the lockers. _You'll fucking pay for this,__ Fabray. There is nothing I do better than revenge._


End file.
